The present invention relates to a fence. More particularly, the invention relates to a fence capable of adapting to any angle of inclination comprising a plurality of columns, horizontal connecting members which have more than one degree of freedom through a connecting means between a pair of columns and vertical connecting members which are connected to the horizontal connecting members.
In general, the conventional fence comprises a plurality of columns which act as a structurally supporting member, horizontal connecting members and vertical connecting members which are connected to each other. The fence is usually made of metal or plastic and is constructed on the outside of a house or building in order to protect from intrusion as well as to define a perimeter.
However, the conventional fence can not easily be constructed on a ground with a degree of inclination due to its interconnected structure between horizontal connecting members and vertical connecting members. As a result, a separate fence that fits the inclination of the ground has to be manufactured.
Korean Utility No. 201594Y discloses an assembly fence which compensates the above mentioned weakness. As shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, the disclosed fence comprises a circular column 11 which fixes the assembly fence firmly on the ground, a rail 21 which connects the column 11, a rail fixing bar 22 which joins the column 11 and rail 21, a pole 31 which is fixed on the rail at regular interval 31. A curvature section 24 exists at one side of the rail fixing bar 22 which is in contact with the column 11.
The above mentioned fence is constructed by first joining the rail fixing bar 22 with a curvature section 24 with the column 11, fixing the rail fixing bar 22 to the rail 21, joining another rail fixing bar 22 with the column 11 in order to maintain a fixed angle with respect to the rail which is fixed to the column 11, connecting another rail to the column 11, fixing the pole 31 which is formed by putting a front face plate and a back face plate together on the rail 21 at regular interval in order to construct a fence.
The angle of the above fence becomes fixed when the rail 21 and column 11 are joined together. As a result, it can not be constructed on an uneven surface with an angle of inclination and also it is prone to corrosion since the linkage sections are exposed to outside.